Kind of a question-Kind of an idea
Okay. So. Please refer to me as "anonymous" for this because I could be anyone, really. I could even be fucking Donald Trump and you don't even know it. (But I'm not. So now you could get 1 person on the list of millions of people who exist that I am not :P) I had this (kinda crappy) story idea from some dream I had a few nights back. I'm just going to introduce characters and then bring out the plot. Warning: I didn't draw any of this. The drawings belong to their creators, not me! I looked up "(insert color hair) anime girl" and the images came up (Then I just made an account) Rachel: This girl's name is Rachel. She's the main character of the story, and leads an average life. She goes to a prestigious school, does pretty good in all classes, and is somewhat well known. Her life is offically changed once the new school year begins, and some new students come, offically looking for her in specific, and the students take her on a journey of a lifetime. Rachel herself is introverted, kind, caring, and tries her best to speak up, but it doesn't really end well. Favorite Color: Yellow Favorite Food: Anything sweet, but specifically Gingerbread Cake or Macarons Favorite Free Time Activity: '''Reading or Baking '''Amelia: This girl with the red dress's name is Amelia. She is best friends with Rachel, and is almost the opposite of her. Bold, loves trying new things, and enjoys anything involving music. She also goes to the academy Rachel goes to, and comes along with her because she couldn't bear to be without her, and has the talents that Rachel doesn't have. Amelia easily befriends the new girls because of her bold extrovertedness, and shows them Rachel to start their journey. As stated, Amelia is bold, loyal, daring, loves trying new things, and is extremely close to Amelia. Favorite Color: Neon Pink Favorite Food: Bubble Tea Favorite Free Time Activity: Singing, Dancing, Writing, and Drawing. Or, anything that involves creativity! (And now we interrupt your normal character crap for the setting) Story Setting: 'This takes place in a land under a monarchy. Rachel, Amelia, and everyone at the academy don't know the government has been overthrown by a rebel group, but it seems as if that isn't known by anyone. Every area in the country has been divded up, some areas are wealthy, others are in terrible poverty, but the one Rachel lives in is in decent shape. Another group of people are working to save the land, because one of the laws set into action was to hang and kill anyone with special powers (people who can fly, read minds, etc...), and multiple other shitty laws were set into action. A group of people who were born with abilities like this are trying to save everyone because they know the plans of the rebels, and they wantto stop them, but some children have special talents that the group doesn't have, so they go searching for people who have them. Rachel is a ninth grader, and has been attending The Blossoming School for Young Girls since sixth grade. The school is 6-12th graders, and is girls only. It has been around since the 17th century, and has over one thousand girls as of when the story takes place. The city it is in is Chrysanthemu, and is decently well going. It is the 5th district, and doesn't really have anything it is generally known for. No, this isn't the Hunger Games. I swear it's totally different. ' ''' '''Christine: Christine is one of the multiple new girls looking for someone to join their fleet. She is as normal as normal can get to most people. But she is extremely detirmined to fight the rebels, and get known and to be famous. She generaly isn't seen that way, but is hoping when she will be. She is persistent, smart, kind, and somewhat inept and clumsy. She doesn't have many friends in her fleet or at the new school, but instantly looks for the prophesied girl and meets Amelia, who she hopes will lead them to her. Favorite Food: Chicken Wings, Curry, or anything that is spicy Favorite Color: Aqua So, you generally get the idea, right? Could there be anywhere to upload the story, and if so, is it good? Please tell me!